The Twisted Lightning Bolt
by kaitlinterry2
Summary: Harry Potter is known to every wizard as the Boy Who Lived. He defeated Voldemort at the age of one. But is that really the whole story? Or did something intervene on that fateful Halloween night causing the Wizarding world to rejoice? There is something fishy in the air. !Warning! !Voldemort/Harry! !Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing! !Minor Potter Bashing! !Dark Harry!
1. Chapter 1

_July 31, 1980_

A figure moved in the shadows of the room. He carried a bundle into the room, careful as to not wake the parents.

No one would ever know, he thought.

But he was wrong. This horrifying act he had just committed would change the entire fate of the wizarding world.

_October 31, 1981_

James and Lily Potter sat peacefully in their living room watching classic muggle horror movies while Harry Potter lay quietly in his crib in the next room.

They loved their son very much, but certain things he did, scared them.

Only at the age of one, his magical aura was powerful. He could move things and manipulate objects at any time he wanted.

Their son never cried, screamed, giggled, or shown any kind of emotion.

Sometimes they felt as if their son wasn't really theirs.

Though, all of this was the last thing on their minds as they munched on buttered popcorn.

Lily started feeling tired so they ended the movie and walked upstairs. As they passed Harry's room Lily felt the need to check on him, James said there was no need but she didn't listen.

As James went back to their room Lily slowly opened to door to Harry's.

Harry was laying there, completely asleep. Lily smiled softly and slowly closed the door.

As Lily and James laid down, Harry began to stir as a cold drift entered his room.

The window was open and a dark figure was standing above the crib, looking down at the baby.

It drew its wand in preparation to use the killing curse but paused.

In one swift motion, the figure smiled, cast a bombarda at the wall behind the crib, and disappeared.

The next morning Lily and James Potter found Harry crying for the first time with a scratch shaped like a lightning bolt carved on his forehead, his room was a mess.

The parents made the grave mistake of calling for help from the greatest light wizard at the time, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was surprised that morning when the Potters called. But he quickly apparated from Hogwarts to see what was wrong.

When he arrived in the living room James was there to welcome.

"Good morning Albus, I'm sorry to have called you away from work on such a short notice but-" James was cut off when Dumbledore waved his hand through the air in a dismissing manner.

"I understand, my boy. Now, tell me what has happened." James led Dumbledore up the stairs where Lily was cradling little Harry.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily cried as she handed the great wizard her baby.

Dumbledore carefully observed the baby. His fingers brushed the shaped scar on his forehead. He sensed a magical aura in the bedroom and came up with a conclusion as he saw the rubble and mess where a wall once was.

"It appears that Harry has survived the deadliest curse known to wizards." Both Lily and James gasped at what that meant. "I'm guessing that when Voldemort tried to curse Harry it failed to hit him and was sent straight back at Voldemort causing him to hit the wall." Dumbledore finished and gave Lily back her baby.

Both parents stared at their child in amazement and horror, then looked up at Dumbledore.

"He shall be known as The Boy Who Lived to the whole wizarding world. It's best you keep him out of public as much as possible, to keep him away from his fame." Dumbledore explained to the Potters.

As Dumbledore apparated away Lily and James sat down with Harry as they processed this information.

Later that day, The Daily Prophet reported this news and the wizarding world couldn't be happier.

Somewhere in one of the many rooms in a manor, a figure sat at his desk as he read the latest news. Suddenly a dark chuckle escaped him, nearly scaring the house-elf in the room to death.

The paper he found amusing was titled with, _The Death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

They were all mistaken, he would show them.

As soon as they heard the news Remus and Sirius rushed over to the Potter's.

After James explained to them all the details of last night they were horrified.

"How did Voldemort get into the house? I thought there was a Fidelius Charm." Remus questioned James.

This caused James to freeze, Remus was right. Voldemort should've never found unless...

"Peter!" James shouted in anger.

When he realized his friends were confused he explained. "Peter was the secret keeper! He must've told Voldemort of our location."

Sirius cursed, "That damn traitor! I'll kill him!"

"Hey! Stay calm, we don't want to do anything irrational. We need a plan. Peter probably knows that we'll be looking for him so just running around won't do us any good." Remus reasoned, trying to think of something to do.

"Oh, Remus. You always were the best thinker out of us." Sirius said, smiling as Remus gave him a mocking glare.

Lily came down the stairs a few minutes later with Harry held tightly to her chest.

The three marauders softened at the sight and took turns holding him while they tried coming up with a plan.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Dumbledore sat at his desk as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

He sighed and held his head in his hands.

He didn't understand. If Voldemort really did try to kill Harry why weren't Lily and James dead? He had planned carefully and estimated the time Voldemort would arrive, but they were both asleep by then.

This just made his life harder, but he would find a way to make this work

Harry Potter would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

By Harry's second birthday he was already walking around the house, speaking in full sentences, and had some hair growing in.

Lily and James expected that it would be harder to take care of a baby, but seeing how well Harry was doing they knew that they were great parents.

Harry was an odd child so far though. He would often be found in his bedroom just staring out the window or reading a book that seemed way beyond his comprehension.

Though, all this was the last thing on their minds as they sat at a table with Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. Harry was seated at the head of the table, a chocolate cake resting in front of him.

James took out his wand and nonverbally lit the two candles on top.

As the adults all started singing, 'Happy birthday to you'

Harry didn't quite understand what was going on but took quite the liking to the candles that were currently aflame.

When the adults quieted down and waited for him to blow the fire out, he reached forward and picked up a candle.

"Harry!" Lily yelled, "Put that down." James looked quite frightened.

With slow hands, Harry brought his little palm on top of the fire, much to his parent's horror.

They all held their breaths, waiting for the predictable screaming and small burn on the toddler's hand, but that never came. Harry lifted his hand away from the candle and held it out for everyone to see.

He now had the fire in his hand, almost as if he was controlling it.

"Fire." Harry gave a small smile and put it back on the candle.

After all that, they ate cake, and gave presents. But before they all left lily stood up to give an announcement.

"James and I have some exciting news to share with you all," Lily and James shared a smile, "I'm pregnant!" Everyone, excluding Lily, James, and Harry.

"That's great news!" Remus said while Sirius squealed in joy.

Once Lily gave birth to a beautiful daughter, on May 1, Harry seemed more distant. His new little sister, Dahlia Lily Potter got all the attention. But that didn't really matter to Harry, right? He never tried to get attention anyway.

On Harry's third birthday nothing exciting happened.

The same people came over, Lily asked Harry if he wanted any other kids to hang out with but the response she got was not what she expected.

Harry looked her dead in the eye and said "No" in the coldest tone she'd heard him speak.

When Harry's fourth birthday came around Lily and James had a chat with Dumbledore after celebrating.

"I'm really worried about him Albus," James said.

"We both are." Lily said looking over at her son who was chatting with Remus."He doesn't act like any other kid his age. He never wants to play with toys or other kids. All he does all day is read and look outside his window. He doesn't seem to like Dahlia either."

Dumbledore stroked his beard then cautiously replied, "It sounds like he's just a little mature for his age. Give it a few years and if his behavior doesn't change then maybe something's wrong. But I doubt anything serious is going on. In a few years, I bet he'll be just like his mother, quite the prodigy. I'm sure he just doesn't know what to do with Dahlia, again try to give it some years."

Lily and James shared a disbelieving glance but thanked Dumbledore anyways.

Once everyone was gone Harry's parents watched as Harry walked up to his room, grabbed a book, and sat on the chair he had put by his window.

By Harry's fifth birthday Harry had slightly changed.

He had discovered the library in the house and now spent all his time in there.

This really worried his parents. Once Remus and Sirius arrived they all went to get Harry out of the library while Dumbledore stayed in the living room.

Upon entering the library they saw Harry behind a stack of books reading a very thick book. Sirius made some jokes to Remus about nerdiness and Remus gave him a scathing glare.

"Harry, it's time to celebrate your birthday. You gotta leave the library bud." James said in a childish tone trying to get Harry to leave, which was almost impossible.

Once Harry realized he didn't have much of a choice, he let out a big sigh and slammed his book closed, then stood up and looked at James with a slight glare.

After that, they did the traditional sit around the table and celebrated Harry's birthday.

The year after that had passed nearly the same, Lily and James rarely ever saw their own son anymore.

Harry even refused to celebrate Dahlia's birthday with everyone.

Harry's sixth birthday ended a little differently than normal.

After celebrating his birthday Harry went up to his room to read.

Sirius followed and entered his room."Hey, Harry. I know you're really into reading and learning and I've been cleaning out the house that I lived in when I was a kid when I remembered that the library there is much bigger than the one here. So if you ever want to come by and check it out just let me or your parents know okay?"

Harry was silent for a moment and then stood up. "Can we go now?"

Sirius was taken aback but still responded."Sure let's go!"

They walked through the house and when they got to the front door Sirius yelled towards James and Lily." I'm kidnapping your son Prongs!" Then they walked outside until they were past the apparition wards then popped away.

Ever since then Harry was constantly over at Sirius's place in the library.

Harry had discovered many books on magic and the wizarding world.

Harry's seventh birthday was when thing's changed a bit.

Harry had asked Sirius if he could celebrate his birthday at his house.

Sirius was ecstatic and boasted to Lily and James that he was favored over them.

The birthday was still quite the same as the others except for the fact that Harry barely even glanced at his five-year-old sister.

Once Harry turned eight Lily and James confronted Dumbledore again.

"He still refuses to talk to other children and pretends that Dahlia isn't even here. All he does is read. It can't be healthy Albus!" Lily paced around the living room trying to make sense of this.

"Lily, calm down. I'm sure it's normal just give him time." Dumbledore answered without giving it much thought.

Lily and James were beginning to think Dumbledore was no help in this matter.

After Harry turned nine, once again a normal birthday, he discovered a different genre of books.

This book was the first of many in Sirius's house that had similar titles.

The books were mainly focused on The Dark Arts. Some were historical and others included spells.

Harry became enamored with these and tried to learn as much as he could.

After Harry turned ten Sirius made Harry spend more time at home, but he was still allowed to bring books with him.

Remus and Lily decided to tutor him in muggle and wizard subjects before he went to Hogwarts while James and Sirius tried to help Harry find a hobby other than reading.

Remus focused on Wizard topics such as history, charms, potions, herbology, and transfiguration. Lily focused on muggle topics like maths, science, literature, and muggle history.

Sirius and James weren't as successful in finding Harry something to do. They started with quidditch but Harry quickly refused to even touch a broomstick, claiming that it was stupid to endanger yourself like that. They then tried to teach him some pranks, but Harry didn't see the appeal either.

By the time Harry turned eleven he was well educated in muggle and wizarding standards. He could easily start Hogwarts in the third year and still be smarter than some students.

The morning of his birthday was nothing out of the ordinary. Harry woke up, got breakfast and read for a bit before he was distracted by a quiet tapping.

Harry looked towards the noise and found an owl outside the kitchen window. He went towards the owl and fed him a bit of bacon before taking the letters from the owl.

He made a pile for James's stuff and one for Lily. But the last letter was addressed to him.

Harry knew what it was and gave a small cryptic smile as he opened the letter delicately.

When Lily and James came downstairs with Dahlia they found Harry reading through his letter and exchanged excited smiles.

"Good morning Harry. Happy Birthday buddy!" James ruffled up Harry's smooth black hair and read the letter over Harry's shoulder seemingly more excited than Harry.

Lily smiled, put Dahlia down, and sat down next to her son. "So, I was thinking we could go to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get all your school supplies. How does that sound?"

Harry looked over at her with a blank face and blinked a couple of times. "That sounds fine."

Lily smiled at James and they continued on with their day like normal.

Harry fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, imagining what tomorrow would be like.


End file.
